An Epilogue of An Epilouge
by the unknown spirit
Summary: Basically what the title says. An epilogue to Chapter 700. The main character is technically an OC but he's based on what Kishimoto said he would be creating for Naruto's third kid. Planned as just a simple one shot but one that I'll leave open to add more if you guys want me to.


**What's up guys?! Happy Christmas!**

"**LIGHTS ON A CHRISTMAS TREE LIGHT UP!"**

**The best time of the year is back. And I'm happy to say I'll be giving gifts to all of you…In spirit.**

"**HANDS OUT GIFTS TO EVERYBODY."**

**I'm working hard on my other stories right now. In fact I'm nearly 85% done with the next chapter of Round Two and I'll be posting it very soon. Consequences is also being worked on just at a more leisurely pace. What you have here is just something I've had in my head for a while. I wasn't going to write it down but a friend of mine convinced me to try. So here I am.**

**Without further adieu. Here is **

"**DRUMROLL"**

**A Different sort of Epilouge**

* * *

><p>"What the Hell happened over there?"<p>

"You know mom says you need to keep you blood pressure in check."

"You did the complete opposite of what you were assigned to do! Look at this!"

"I think your blowing this out of proportion pops, it's not like we're…."

A much older Naruto handed the note he was previously reading to his son. Who after a few minutes handed it back.

Bolt had matured into a very smart and loyal albeit a bit of an unpredictable young man. He had kept the same type of outfit he had worn as a child but his hair had now grown out so it looked more like his grandfathers.

"Nevermind, I guess we're wanted. Got to admit, I didn't think the old guy would take it that far. Then again after…."

Bolt stopped himself from finishing and went silent,mMuch to the curiosity and nervousness of his father.

"After what Bolt?"

"Uh….. There was a little incident with the Daiyamo's daughter."

It took a few seconds but Naruto's eyes widened as he caught on.

"He didn't…."

"Yeah….."

"Damn it. Where is he?"

"That I don't know. He said he was going to meet me before I talked to you."

Naruto just sighed in response.

"Look, I'll write a letter to the Daiyamo and see if I can sort this thing out. You go find your brother."

"But I need to go see…."

"That wasn't a request, Bolt."

"...Yes sir."

Bolt exited the Hokage office and before long the Hokage building intent on finding his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NARA CLAN COMPOUND<strong>

"So how was it?"

"Pretty good I have to say. Neither of us were that experienced with it so it was a good thing for the both of us. And yes we used protection so hopefully no surprises are going to turn up. Wouldn't mind going back for seconds though."

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

"The sex with the Daiyamo's daughter Akame. You know, brown hair, green eyes, pretty big boobs, a fine ass."

" I am….. aware… of miss Akame. I wasn't asking about that."

"Well what else is there to talk about?"

"Oh I don't know, the fact that you met with one of the most powerful man in the country who has some of the most advanced computer technologies on the planet. Some of which are even more advanced than Konoha's."

"Yeah the guy has a lot of computers big deal."

"I don't know why I ask you questions."

"Because my life is more interesting than yours."

The young chuckling man in particular was rather tall for his age but not so much that it was distracting. He wore standard blue ninja sandals, pants, and simple white t-shirt with an open emerald colored jacket with an both a Konoha headband and an Uzumaki symbol sewn into it. Most notable were his unique green hair and white pupil-less eyes signifying himself as a Hyuuga.

"So whatcha working on Shikadai?"

Young Shikadai just sighed at his friend. Shikadai himself wasn't much different than his father. He had the same pineapple shaped hair, the same jacket with an undershirt, and some of the same characteristics such as laziness and a lack of motivation to do a lot of things. However if one were to notice his green eyes, they would see he was much more determined to do things he actually found interesting as well as speak his mind with little regard for the consequences. A trait he shared with Menma. Needless to say, despite their age difference, They were good friends.

"Right now, I am working on a new experiment. One that might very revolutionize how people get from place to place.…"

"Well what is it?"

"It' a….."

"Menma!"

Both Menma and Shikadai turned toward the now open door to see a very pissed looking Bolt Uzumaki.

"Hey, Bolt. How did dad take the news?"

"Let's go."

"But Shikadai was talking about something. Right Shikadai?" Menma asked turning to his friend for back up.

"No I wasn't. He's all yours Bolt."

"Thanks Shikadai." Menma replied sarcastically as his brother grabbed him

"I don't need to get involved with your family business. It's too much of a pain." Shikadai replied as Menma was dragged off by a pissed off Bolt.

* * *

><p>"What'll it be boys?"<p>

"Two Misos thanks."

"Sure thing coming right up"

Teuchi hadn't changed too much in the past twenty years. Neither had Ichiraku for that matter. The place was still had a simple feel to it that was lacking in some of the finer restaurants in Konoha. Of course being the favorite food area for the Hokage's main family certainly helped business.

As the brothers waited for their meals, Bolt noticed Menma was being unusually silent.

"Well aren't you going to say something like a smart ass?"

Seemingly brought back into reality, Menma turned to face him.

"Yes. I just needed time to think."

"And what did you come up with?"

"Simple. The mission going badly was your fault."

Bolt nearly fell off his chair when he heard that.

"What?"

"What?" Menma repeated like he didn't hear.

Bolt just looked at Menma simultaneously shocked and confused.

"You just said that the mission going bad was my fault."

"I did not…. It is though."

"Just how the hell was that, my fault?"

"You wanted the mission."

"Oh so just because I wanted to take this mission, everthing that has happened during it is my fault."

"Yep."

"So it's my fault, we got thrown out of the client's castle because of your" interactions" with his daughter.

"Yep."

"It's also my fault that he hired a bunch of rogue ninjas to try and kill us."

"Uh huh."

"And it's my fault that we are now wanted enemies of the Daiyamo."

"That would be correct."

"…"

"Bolt?"

"…..."

"Wait, now hold on a sec bro…..come on it was just a jo…Arghhh." A powerful punch to the back of Menma's head caused him to quiver in pain.

"Laugh it up Asshole."

"Come on bro. That hurt." Menma said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It won't matter anyway. Mom's going to tear you to pieces when she finds out."

"Please, the only way, mom's going to know about it is if dad talks to her. And we both know how he doesn't like to talk about those things. Or are you going to tell her how Akame's body and mine were so intertwined that…"

"I'm going to stop you right there. I don't need the image of my brother….doing those things in my head. But you mark my words, mom has a way of finding out things. But you mark my words, mom has a way figuring these things out."

"Yeah, yeah. So, you talk to Salada yet?"

"Not yet. I'm going over to her place next."

"Ah, eager for some the Uchiha "Salad" eh? Gahhhh!"

"Idiot! Why do you think every time I go to see her, we're having sex."

"Well besides the fact that it's funny to watch you flip out."

Menma laughed at his own comment as he rubbed the back of his head for the second time..

" Quite frankly every time I see you two together, I get this feeling that you two are mating like rabbits when nobody's looking."

"…..I'm done talking to you."

"Yes, Bolt Uzumaki is going to eat his Miso ramen in silence. You've got a better chance of the Rikudo Senin coming back to life than staying quiet."

Menma and surprisingly Bolt both chuckled at that.

"Here you go boys!"

Both Bolt and Menma gave their thanks to Teuchi before digging into the Uzumaki family cuisine.

"You know you could have helped me out when I was explaining things to dad." Bolt said after he gulped down a rather sizable amount of ramen.

"What were you worried about? You didn't do anything wrong. You're the good son after all." Menma replied taking down a large amount of his own.

"Stop calling me that. Dad…."

"Loves all of us. I know I know. Hey is Himawari back?" Menma asked gulping down another mouthful.

"No….She's still training on Mt. Myoboku."

"Training with frogs…. Still better than training with you I guess."

"Ha Ha." Bolt replied with a mock laugh before finishing the last of his ramen. He had been the one to inherit his father's...quick eating habits.

"She's been gone for a few months now. Think she'll be back soon?" Menma asked with his mouth full.

"Last Mom or Dad talked to her she said she was having trouble and it would be a while."

"I guess Brock is taking that well." Menma replied slurping down another mouthful of ramen"

"From what I can tell he's spending most of his time working for his dad. Not something I would want to be doing."

Menma nodded in agreement.

"I don't care if he was my father. Training under Rock Lee is not something I would do."

"Agreed."

With one last gulp Menma finished his respected bowl.

"Well…..even if she's not here. At least he has someone."

Bolt turned to his little brother surprised that his usual sarcastic and witty attitude had been replaced by a saddened tone.

"Is that what the whole Akame girl thing was? Did you two want a relationship?"

"I don't know if she did or not, but honestly I really liked her. Even without the sex, she's a really awesome person."

"Too bad about her father though right?"

"In hindsight I probably shouldn't have outright told him Akame and I were….. a thing."

Bolt got a good chuckle out of this while Menma simply smiled.

"It's just seems like you two have got someone you can spend the rest of their life with. You've got Salada and Himawari's got Brock. I… I don't have anyone yet."

"Dude your eighteen. You haven't exactly missed the prime of your life yet. Someone will come around."

"If you say so." Menma sighed. After a second or two he looked at his empty bowl before turning to his brother.

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"I think ramen is the Uzumaki version of alcohol."

Menma and Bolt got a good laugh out of that before Bolt looked at his watch.

"And with that I'm done. I'll see you around Menma. I've got to see about a girl."Bolt said getting up from his seat.

"Tell Salada I said hi. Preferably not while your screwing her."

Bolt just gave his brother another knock on the head before dashing off toward a certain Uchiha's house.

With nothing left to do. Menma paid Teuchi and decided to walk around Konoha.

"Good to see you Old Man. How's Ayame been?"

"Oh she comes by every now and again. Her own restaurant keeps her busy these days."

"Right. Well tell I said hi if she drops by."

"Sure thing."

Menma waved at Teuchi one last time before walking off into the Konoha metropolis.

* * *

><p><strong>HOKAGE BUILDING<strong>

By the time he got home, It was a little after midnight and he was hoping his father would still be hard at work in his office. His hopes were dashed when he entered the Hokage building.

"Hey dad."

"Menma…"

"Can we not talk about this tonight? I just got back and I'm feeling pretty…."

"My office."

"Nevermind."

The pair made their way towards Naruto's office. Once inside Naruto locked the door and made sat down in his desk while Menma just stood across from him.

The two just stared at each other for a few minutes before Menma decided to speak.

"I see you finally got a haircut."

"That's what you have to say?"

"It's called humor. From what Mom says you used to have some."

"You pissed off the richest man in the Land of Fire. The man who makes people into Kages wants you dead and you're making jokes?"

"It helps lighten the mood. "

"Can you at least tell me why?"

"I thought Akame was hot."

"…You risked getting yourself and your brother killed…. because this girl was hot."

"Yep."

Naruto stood there a solid minute just staring at his son before sitting down in his Hokage chair.

"I can't believe this."

"What's so hard to understand? Wouldn't you do the same for mom?"

"With your mom and me it's different."

"How?"

"We've been married for over twenty years! You've just met this girl."

"You know you're right dad. I did just meet this girl. It's not like any sensible person would go around risking their life for someone who didn't even know they existed…..wait a minute. I think I remember a certain Hyuuga girl doing something like that."

Naruto continued his glare, not the least bit amused.

"Always with the sarcasm. Menma I'm trying to talk to you."

"About what? The missing nins? Look dad, those guys weren't even that powerful. Me and Bolt took care of them easily."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?!"

Menma was even trying to hide his irritation now. Which in turn caused Naruto to stand back up.

"The point is this the 5th time you've done this! Every mission I send you on, you end up pissing off the client, failing the mission and nearly getting yourself killed. That's not what a good ninja does."

"Oh yeah because you're the definition of perfect aren't you?! "

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it. I'm done with this."

"We're not done talking yet Menma!"

"Well I am. "

"Menma!"

Menma didn't reply as he broke down the previously locked door to Naruto's office and left. Leaving Naruto alone before he once again collapsed in his chair.

"He can't be my son can he?"

* * *

><p>"He can't be my dad can he?"<p>

"Menma, trust me. Naruto's your father."

Hinata said with a slight chuckle as she sat down across from him.

"You sure there wasn't some….."

A quick look from his mother made Menma silent.

Hinata had aged fairly well. Now into her forties she could still contend with many of the younger woman of Konoha and was very much admired for looks as well as strength. She had kept the same design of clothes she had worn ever since she gave birth to her children.

"You two had another argument again?"

"…Yeah."

Menma shifted uncomfortably. He was never able to hide much from his mother.

"You two need to stop it. Or it's going to hurt all of us."

"I know. I know. It's just….

"Just what?"

"…. I don't know."

Hinata sensing her son's energy starting to fade decided to stop pursuing the matter for now.

"Menma…..I know the both you and Naruto aren't very similar. But this fighting has been going on for a while now. Please try to find some common ground. For me?"

After a few seconds of silence, Menma smiled at Hinata.

"You're my mom. If I didn't at least try I wouldn't be your son."

"Thank you. Now get yourself up to bed."

Menma just nodded before quickly giving his mother a hug before heading to his room.

"Oh and Menma?"

Halfway towards his room. Menma turned to face Hinata?"

"Tomorrow we'll discuss this Akame girl."

And with that, Menma continued onto his room both frustrated, impressed, and embarrassed.

With her son out of the way, she turned back towards the door to kitchen.

"You can come out now. He's gone to bed."

Naruto emerged from the door before locking it behind him and moved over to sit down

"Did…Did I do something wrong?"

"Why would you say that?"

"It's like every time we see each other we always start arguing and one of us storms off eager to get away from the other. …. Do you think I'm good father?"

"Naruto."

Seeing the fear in her husband's eyes, Hinata moved towards him and embraced him like she had done so many times over the years.

"You're a great father. I know that. Bolt and Himawari know that. And Menma knows that. He's just going through a phase right now. You remember how much trouble Bolt was at eighteen?"

"With Bolt it was different though. He and I could at least talk about whatever was bothering us. It was the same with Himawari too. No matter how frustrating things got, we could always work it out. For some reason, Menma and I can't do that. "

"He's just different from the others. Which just mean we have to try harder to get to understand him. Both of us."

Hinata gave her husband a little kiss on the cheek before releasing the embrace.

"You hungry?"

"For your cooking? Always."

The two lovers smiled at each other before moving to the kitchen to make a little snack.

Unbeknownst to them however, Menma had heard every word and sighed from behind his closed door before moving over towards his bed. His room was about what you would expect from an eighteen year old. Clothes spread out all over the place, some shuriken and kunai knives embedded on some posters of people he didn't like. The Daiyamo among st others.

As he stripped down to his under shirt and boxers, he gave one last thought to girl he had met not two days ago and how odds were they wouldn't meet again for awhile.

"_Akame… I hope your having an easier time than I am."_

With that thought Menma drifted off to a restful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I did a pretty decent job of writing this. Like I said earlier, this is just something I did for a friend who really wanted me to write about this idea. Hopefully you guys will like it. If not no worries.<strong>

**This will probably just be a one shot but if enough people like it, I might continue it.**

**As I said in the beginning Merry Christmas.**

**See ya guys later.**


End file.
